


Père Noël and His Elf - Oui, Another Garrison Christmas Mystery

by DebbieF



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: Tis the last one. Merry Christmas!++++





	Père Noël and His Elf - Oui, Another Garrison Christmas Mystery

_Garrison canteen_

"Where did all those delightful creations come from?" Biting into a tasty Christmas cookie, Aramis closed his eyes in bliss. It hadn't escaped his notice that everywhere he looked, all the tables had a plate full of the sweets on them.

"Don't rightly know." Reaching out for a cookie of his own Serge hummed, pleased with its flavor. "Some youngin's delivered these an hour ago. Said it was from Père Noël."

"Clever way to disguise an act of generosity," mused Athos as he too bit into a delicious pastry. Noting Porthos staring at the dish on their own table, adorned with a variety of cookies and pastries, Athos placed a hand on the bigger man's arm. "Do try to remember there are _four_ of us, mon ami."

"I won't eat 'em all." Dark eyes glinted with mischief. "I'll make sure ta leave at least one for each of ya." Youthful laughter met Porthos' ears. Twisting his head around he caught sight of d'Artagnan's cheerful, young face. Cookie crumbs still visible around the corner of the whelp's lips. "In your case, kid," Porthos merrily winked, "you'll get two."

Placing a hand over his heart, d'Artagnan grinned. "I'm honored, mon frere."

"Enough sweets for the day," Athos announced. "I have to help Treville with more paperwork. Even though Noël is nearly upon us the cardinal has gifted our captain with untangling a mess created from His Majesty's latest council session." Frowning with distaste for the coming job, Athos shoved his chair back and stood up.

"Richelieu's all heart." Snorting, Aramis noted that all of them felt the same about the cardinal.

"Aramis, I believe you also have other duties to tend." A long look passed between Athos and the marksman. Athos knew Aramis had been contemplating eating another tasty treat. Noting the woeful look his friend gave the cookie he held in his hand, Aramis placed it back on the plate. "Don't forget both of you have other duties to perform as well." Directing an arched brow toward d'Artagnan and Porthos, the latter two men also mimiced Aramis.

Sadly glancing at the pastry he had his eye on, Porthos felt the clap of a hand on his back.

"I'm sure there will be more for us later," whispered d'Artagnan. Receiving a grunt in response, it was a good thing Porthos had kept his back turned away or he would have caught the guilty look spreading across d'Artagnan's face. Trailing after his friends, he quietly closed the door behind him.

++++

_Courtyard_

"Boys!" Père Lavoie waved at them from outside the Garrison chapel. "Come inside and share with me what Père Noël has given me!"

"Let us guess." Amused, Aramis shared a brief look with Athos. " _Cookies_."

His mouth dropping in surprise, Père Lavoie could only nod his head. "How did you know?"

"Père Noël visited Serge at the canteen too," d'Artagnan offered.

With the promise of more sweets Porthos started to move forward toward the chapel, until Athos' words halted his momentum.

"All of us still have work to do, Porthos."

"I'll take ya up on your offer later, Père." Shooting Athos a sour look, he continued on to his original destination which was the armory.

"Tis not the way to get him to enjoy the spirit of the season," d'Artagnan hissed into his mentor's ear.

Ignoring his protégé, Athos left d'Artagnan and Aramis behind. Taking the steps to Treville's office he gave the door a quick rap and walked inside. Upon entering, he spied his captain enjoying a glass of wine. Beside the older officer was a basket entirely filled with the same pastries and cookies the canteen had.

"Come share with me, Athos."

Noting that Treville's mood had vastly improved since yesterday, Athos removed his chapeau and winter cloak to hang on wooden pegs attached to a section of the wall. "I wouldn't mind a glass of wine but I have had my fill of sweets for a time."

Pouring a glass for his lieutenant, Treville's questioning gaze wondered about Athos' remark.

Smiling into his glass of Anjou, Athos explained. "Père Noël has been making his rounds. He hit the canteen already." Savoring the quality of the wine, Athos made himself comfortable in his chair.

"Is that so," Treville happily hummed. "Bien, all I can say is that this has brightened up a day I dreaded to face."

"Then let us drink to our success in untangling the problem." Setting his empty glass aside, Athos reached for a stack of papers.

++++

_Infirmary_

Walking into the infirmary to gather supplies for his medical kit, Aramis couldn't say he was surprised upon noting another basket of edible goodies sitting on top of one of the cabinets. "Don't tell me," he glanced at Doctor Devereaux, "they just appeared out of nowhere or errand children dropped them off."

"Actually it was the first part you got right." Wiping the remains of a sweet cream pastry from his mouth, Devereaux smiled at the marksman. "I've got enough here for an entire regiment of Musketeers."

Placing a finger upon his lips, Aramis shushed the physician. "Not too loudly or you won't have anything left for yourself."

Both men ended up laughing and then Devereaux went away to get some of the things Aramis needed.

++++

_Courtyard_

"D'Artagnan!"

Fleury was hailing him so d'Artagnan ran over to the Musketeer to see what the other man needed.

"Have you been inside the barracks today?" Pulling d'Artagnan along with him Fleury pushed the lad inside. There must have been at least a dozen trays filled with candies, fruits and other types of sweet treats.

"We're blaming it on Père Noël coming to the Garrison earlier than usual." Since d'Artagnan was here, and Athos wasn't, he snitched an apple from a bowl and a handful of candy for later. Biting into the juicy apple, he tucked the candy into the inside pocket of his doublet. "I'd say enjoy everything while it lasts, Fleury."

"Funny thing is no one saw any strangers coming or going from the barracks." Tucking into another delicious pastry, Fleury ran his tongue around his mouth to get the icing off.

"Like I said...Père Noël." Walking back outside, d'Artagnan remembered an important stop he had yet to make.

++++

_Palais-Cardinal_

The guards closed the doors behind Richelieu, as he entered his office. Sitting down at his desk he reached out for his quill and ink. Ignoring everything else in the room he was content to finish off his letter. When Richelieu had finished, putting the missive aside, it was then he noted a huge, bountiful basket filled to overflowing perched on one of the tables in his room. Walking over to it, Richelieu peered inside. Someone knew his tastes, as he recognized particular pastries and fruits he liked to eat. Now who could have gifted him with this?

Thinking he had heard something just then, Richlieu cocked his head to one side. If there had been a sound it was probably made by a mouse that had gotten accidentally locked into his office. No, there it was again. It was very faint. Looking about the room, Richelieu didn't see anything untoward. Not until one of the long curtains near the window moved ever so slightly. It was the winter season, there was no need to have a window open and yet the curtain had moved on its own.

With one eye on the basket and the other on the curtain, Richelieu began to smile. Now he managed to see a tip of a boot protruding from behind the curtain. "Ah, petit elf, come out and greet me." The curtain moved again and yet Richelieu's visitor remained hidden. "Would it be better for me to come to you? I'm sure you would like to know how delighted I am with my gift."

Pushing the curtain aside, a red-faced d'Artagnan stood frozen to the spot. "You came back too early, Your Eminence."

"You've done that particular trick before," Richelieu dryly said. "Getting into my office without my guards seeing you. That's how I knew twas you."

"May I go now?" He wasn't supposed to have been seen, those were his orders. Hoping that he hadn't spoiled things, d'Artagnan began to fidget.

"I know things have been strained lately between myself and the Musketeers." Glancing at his gift once more, Richelieu still was surprised at the gesture. "Somehow I doubt you could have afforded this extravagance on your pay, d'Artagnan."

Blushing to the roots of his hair, d'Artagnan didn't utter a word.

"Ah! Now I see." Shaking his head ruefully, Richelieu then sighed and sat down. "Louis' dipped into the treasury again." Signaling with a finger for d'Artagnan to come closer, he looked up into the lad's face. "How much this time?"

"I do not know what you speak of, My Lord."

"Oh do not play the nitwit with me, boy! Louis loves to do things like this behind my back."

"Is it so wrong for His Majesty to show his thanks and bring cheer to the men of his regiment? Especially during Noël." Studying the cardinal's face, d'Artagnan couldn't say whether or not the man was angry.

"Depends on how much Louis spent," Richelieu chuckled. "So tell me to whom were the recipients?"

"Everyone in the Garrison," d'Artagnan reluctantly admitted.

"And Louis appointed you his personal Noël elf." Snorting, Richelieu reached out for an apple and threw it at the young Gascon who easily caught it in one hand. "You're much more suited to leathers."

"I wasn't supposed to get caught." Biting into his apple, the juices flowed down d'Artagnan's beardless chin.

"Next time... _don't_."

"What made you pick out an apple for me?" It was curious that out of all the fruit in the cardinal's basket that he would have chosen that one.

"I'm observant, d'Artagnan, else I wouldn't be in the position I now hold." Polishing off a pastry, Richelieu dusted his fingers off. "I've noted your liking for the fruit. No doubt comes from growing up on a farm."

Taking another bite, d'Artagnan grinned. "No doubt, Your Eminence." Bowing, he began to take his leave. His hand barely touched the handle on the door, when Richelieu's parting words reached d'Artagnan's ears.

"This will stay just between you and I." Waving the lad away he added, "Joyeux Noël."

"Joyeux Noël, Your Eminence." It would seem that the Noël season brought out the best in the beast of France. Finishing off his apple, d'Artagnan kept a straight face as he passed four astonished Red Guards who probably wondered how he had gotten into the cardinal's office.

His tasks all accomplished, d'Artagnan headed for the Louvre to let King Louis know that everything had been procured from Madame Lariviere's Bakery and distributed without incidence. Like Cardinal Richelieu had said no one else needs know that the Noël elf had been caught."

The End


End file.
